Zephyr One
El Zephyr One es un avión de mando móvil aerotransportado diseñado por Leo Fitz para S.H.I.E.L.D. y destinado a ser el reemplazo del Autobús, después de que fue destruido en el ataque al Centro de Investigación del Ártico de HYDRA. Historia Por añadir Futuro alterno En una línea de tiempo alternativo donde S.H.I.E.L.D. no pudo impedir la Destrucción de la Tierra, el Zephyr One se estrella mientras los agentes sobrevivientes tratan de llegar al Faro. A pesar del incidente, los agentes sobreviven y llegan al bunker, pero el Zephyr queda atorado en un gran fragmento de las ruinas de la Tierra.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.08: The Last Day Después de que un grupo de humanos, conocidos como los Verdaderos Creyentes, son exiliados a las ruinas de la Tierra, ellos consiguen la nave y la usan como base,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.07: Together or Not at All construyendo en ella la máquina que podía traer a los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. desde el pasado. Eventualmente, los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. son traídos del presente al año 2091''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.01: Orientation Part One'' y son llevados al Zephyr One por los Verdaderos Creyentes, después de que los agentes, a excepción de Alphonso Mackenzie y Elena Rodriguez, escapan del Faro y huyen a las ruinas de la Tierra. Posteriormente, los agentes logran poner en operación el Zephyr One y, usando las actualizaciones hechas por sus versiones del futuro, ellos emprenden un vuelo espacial nuevamente al Faro para volver a su tiempo.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.09: Best Laid Plans Mientras el Zephyr One entra al Faro y es abordado por Kasius y sus guardias Kree, los agentes usan el Módulo de Contención para ingresar al bunker sin ser vistos. Para volver a su tiempo, Enoc se ocultó en el Zephyr para activar la máquina cuando los agentes lograran recrear el Monolito que los trajo. Como la máquina fue dañada por el ataque de un guardia Kree, Deke usa la batería de Enoc para activar el aparato. Los agentes logran volver a su tiempo, pero la batería de Enoc explota, destruyendo el Faro y todo a su alrededor.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.10: Past Life Capacidades Por añadir Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''S.O.S. Part Two'' (planos) **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Laws of Nature'' ***''Purpose in the Machine'' ***''A Wanted (Inhu)man'' ***''Devils You Know'' ***''Among Us Hide...'' ***''Chaos Theory'' ***''Many Heads, One Tale'' ***''Closure'' ***''Maveth'' ***''Bouncing Back'' ***''The Inside Man'' ***''Parting Shot'' ***''Watchdogs'' ***''Spacetime'' ***''Paradise Lost'' ***''The Team'' ***''The Singularity'' ***''Failed Experiments'' ***''Emancipation'' ***''Absolution'' ***''Ascension'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Vendetta'' (mencionado en un flashback) ***''Progress '' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Cuarta temporada'' ***''The Ghost'' ***''Meet the New Boss'' (mencionado) ***''Uprising'' ***''Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire'' ***''Lockup'' ***''The Good Samaritan'' ***''Deals With Our Devils'' ***''The Laws of Inferno Dynamics'' ****''Wake Up'' (flashbacks) ***''Broken Promises'' ***''The Patriot'' ***''Wake Up'' (mencionado) ***''Hot Potato Soup'' ***''BOOM'' ***''The Man Behind the Shield'' ***''Self Control'' ****''Farewell, Cruel World!'' (flashbacks) ***''Identity and Change'' (mencionado) ***''All the Madame's Men'' (metraje) ***''Farewell, Cruel World!'' ***''The Return'' ***''World's End'' **''Quinta temporada'' ***''Rewind'' ***''All the Comforts of Home'' ***''The Real Deal'' ***''Principia'' ***''The Devil Complex'' ***''Inside Voices'' ***''The Honeymoon'' ***''All Roads Lead...'' ***''Option Two'' ***''The One Who Will Save Us All'' ***''The Force of Gravity'' ***''The End'' En una línea de tiempo alternativo: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Quinta temporada'' ***''The Last Day'' (flashbacks) ***''Together or Not at All'' ***''The Last Day'' ***''Best Laid Plans'' ***''Past Life'' Referencias en:Zephyr One Categoría:Vehículos Categoría:Vehículos de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.